Easy
by Thunder Ice
Summary: A shitty story that quickly seals Harley Quinn's fate after the events of Arkham City. Put it in this category since there is no Arkham City category. Was intended to be a longer story, but I've been lazy and decided to get it over with.


**I had this idea in my head on the day of the New Year of 2014 and wanted to make a story of it. It was originally planned to be a story about a hero who helps Harley become a hero, but I've slacked off a lot on this story, so I just decided to make it a one shot fate-sealer for Harley after the events of Arkham City. It sucks, but I wanted to get this over with.**

 **Enjoy it if you want. :)**

* * *

 **Easy**

 **by**

 **Thunder Ice**

In the late winter of 2011, in the month of February, Joker, a mass psychotic, murderous clown, died within the walls of the Arkham City Prison. It was strange to many because the Joker had faked death so many times, only to come back and kill again. But that day, he did not come back. Ever. People waited for days, yet no reports came in of Joker attacking somewhere in Arkham or Gotham.

People came to the conclusion.

Joker was gone for good.

Those in Gotham rejoiced, some having mass celebrations that lasted for nearly a couple days. Those in Joker's crew were quite shocked knowing the clown had died permanently this time. Those in the group run by a man named Cobblepot, also known as Penguin, felt relieved knowing they didn't have to worry about him anymore, though Penguin's crew broke up some time after Penguin suddenly "vanished."

Harleen Quinzel, also known as the notorious Harley Quinn, was devastated when seeing Joker's corpse. Many knew well that Harley was in a "relationship" with Joker, and did everything to make him happy. But people also knew that Joker was merely using Harley as a guinea pig. When Joker died, Harley took over, attempting to continue what Joker left behind. She even managed to successfully capture the well known superhero, Batman, who she claimed was responsible for Joker's death.

After two days of being captive by Harley, Batman's sidekick, Robin, infiltrated the Steel Mill where Batman and Quinn were located. Not too long after freeing Batman, a portion of the Steel Mill was destroyed in a massive explosion, Robin claiming to be dead, only showing up and stopping Harley from attempting to murder Batman outside the burning ruins of one of the buildings.

Harley was successfully arrested and sent to the rebuilt Blackgate Penitentiary on March 14th. Unlike it was previously, the rebuilt version had higher, thicker walls around it, as well as higher, stricter population of security, where the wrong choice was a death wish.

For the first few weeks in Blackgate, Harley was treated poorly by both security guards and the prisoners. Some days, they never fed her, and most times, never gave her fresh clothing. The first few days in Blackgate, she was forced to wear the same clothing for a week, which were the same clothes she wore since the incident at the Steel Mill.

Most times, she was seen by some with her ribs exposed after having being very malnourished and with little clothing given, making her quite exposed to some prisoners.

It was only 6 months after her imprisonment at Blackgate that she somehow successfully managed to escape. No one knew how she did so; no one found any secret tunnels in her prison cell, nor did they find one anywhere else. All they knew is that she escaped and was now outside in the city of Gotham. Just minutes after discovery of her escape, the city of Gotham issued an alert, as well as a bounty of $1,000,000 if Harley Quinn was found. It seemed like such a high price for just one person, but by the time it went out, people were looking all over the city for her, including the criminals of Gotham, which was quite a surprise to most citizens because most of Gotham's criminals worked for her and Joker.

It became known that while Joker's members loved working for Joker, they hated Harley's guts. In the days and hours leading up to Joker's death, most of his crew were already coming up with plans to take over once Joker died, then either kill Harley or keep her as their...sex slave.

Luckily, their plans came true after Harley was sent to Blackgate. Unfortunately, they didn't really get the chance with Harley, but they didn't care. As long as she was out of the way, they could run the crew.

However, when they heard of Harley's escape, they were not afraid, but rather thrilled, and became even more excited when they found of her current condition. Finally, they would have the chance to teach "the bitch" a lesson after all the years that she abused them.

It was payback time.

* * *

On the dark summer night of August 5th, 2026, previous criminal Harley Quinn was limping through a deserted street in the abandoned Arkham City, soon to be rebuilt completely and reconnected to Gotham. Looking around, Harley could see the massive walls slowly being torn down by workers and soon, they would no longer be standing there.

Harley looked away from the walls, as it brought her mind back to the first day she arrived here in Arkham, along with Joker, or as she calls him, "Mistah J," due to her accent.

It wasn't more than a few minutes through her walk in the street that she seemed to notice what appeared to be TYGER choppers. They seemed to be scanning the area. Probably for me, she thought.

Looking around, hoping to hide somewhere, she located an alleyway not too far away. As quick as she could, she limped her way towards the alleyway, encasing herself into the dark shadows. Not more than half a minute after entering, she watched as TYGER officers and guard dogs ran by the alleyway, some officers yelling that she was seen in this area.

For a moment, the guards stopped, seeming to search the area for any signs of Quinn, who sat in the dark alleyway, shivering from the cold air of the night, hoping, just hoping, that she wouldn't be caught.

A minute passed, and to Harley's relief, the guards along with their dogs left the area, the helicopters that momentarily hovered above flying away to some other section of Arkham, leaving Harley to sink to the ground against the wall of a brick building. She sighed deeply, burying her head into her hands while crying silently to avoid making much noise.

For a few minutes, Harley sat there, in the semi-dark alleyway, deep in tears. At this point, she didn't even care anymore. She didn't even care if someone found her and reported her and took her in. She didn't care if they gave her death.

She didn't even care about anything anymore.

Not even "Mistah J."

...

She felt ashamed to say that name that she's said so many times. She hated it. She hated him. It was his fault she was even in this mess in the first place. He was just as at fault as Batman. She hated him so much. In fact, she was glad he died.

But he had to do this to her. And now look where she is now. Bruised, fatigued, and lying in an alleyway of the prison he died in. She felt ashamed to even be in this prison. She didn't even know how she got here in the first place.

She didn't care anyways. She just wanted it all to end.

.

.

Then she heard a noise coming from the left. She didn't flinch, neither be startled. She just slowly turned to the left like it was no problem to her safety. She didn't care.

Upon looking to her left, three men emerged from the shadows under a nearby light. She recognized them well. They were "his" men. But also her men too. But they didn't have the same attire they had when "he" was still alive. They wore much darker forms, but she couldn't fully observe them well due to the dimness of the night.

As the eyes of the men fell upon Quinn's form, they laughed, smiling in a wicked way.

"Well, well, well," the main center man began. "Look what the bloody cat dragged in."

The man to the left (Harley's left) looked intently at the well known woman, saying, "Harley Quinn."

Another man slowly walked close to her, Harley just staring in a completely mono look, her facial expression not changing. The man walked about ten feet before finally stopping directly in front of her.

He knelt down on one knee, looking intently at her tear-stained face with faded makeup.

"...So..." he began. "...This is the bitch that was once so big and bad. But look at her now. Nothing more than a sad, pathetic little joke, lying in an alleyway crying for the dead clown."

Slowly, the man lifted a hand, reaching outward towards Harley's face, his pointer finger just brushing the tip of her chin.

"Where's your boyfriend now, Quinn?"

Harley didn't say anything. The only response she had done was spit directly in his face. The man flinched as the spit made contact. Slowly, he began to wipe it off with the handkerchief around his neck before unwrapping it and throwing it away.

The man smiled at Harley, chuckling in a rather dark way.

Then Harley's vision instantly blurred, a mass pain emerging from the left side of her head. She was struck by what felt like something metallic. Her vision unblurred slightly to show the man standing before her, observing the man now holding a bat. The bat's tip was covered in a red substance. She knew very well what it was.

"So what now, boys? You ready to get a piece of this ass?"

The two men next to him grinned and chuckled, slowly walking towards her, making seconds feel like minutes. Harley just wanted it to be done and over with. She wanted the man with the bat to finish her off.

But he didn't. He let her suffer.

But the suffering seemed to lessen the darker her view got until, suddenly, the pain stopped, and her vision darkened.

This was it. This was her time.

And whatever god is above let her down easy.


End file.
